Unnamed Humans
The following page contains a list of unnamed Humans. :Unnamed Human characters that were members of Starfleet will be listed at a subpage of unnamed Starfleet personnel. 20th century Bag lady This lady was collecting cans from the garbage at Golden Gate Park and saw the landing of the in the park, which she later reported to the tabloids. ( ) Crazy lady This lady was arrested by in Golden Gate Park. She claimed that people abducted in the Bermuda Triangle were being returned to Earth in the park and Harry thought she had had too much LSD. ( ) Gillian's boyfriend This man was Gillian Taylor's boyfriend and behavioral psychologist as well as a professor at Berkeley. He left Taylor when her mother got . ( ) Hospital nurse This nurse was interviewed by Detective Chizum in relation to Gillian Taylor's disappearance. He thought she was cute and was able to get her telephone number. ( ) Hospital patient This patient was in the hospital for kidney dialysis treatment when Dr. Leonard McCoy gave her a pill that cured her and allowed her to grow a new kidney. ( ) Her story was later reported in the tabloids. ( ) SFPD chief The Chief was a high-ranking officer in the San Francisco Police Department in 1986 and he often gave Detective Chizum instructions. ( ) Waiter This waiter worked at North Bay Pizza and took Detective Chizum's order. He later directed Chizum to Jason, another waiter, when Chizum sought details about Gillian Taylor. ( ) Waitress This waitress worked at North Bay Pizza and Harry winked at her. ( ) 22nd century 17th Dalai Lama The 17th Dalai Lama was the leader of the Buddhist faith on Earth. Prior to 2155, Keisha Naquase interviewed him and found him to be quiet and studious. ( ) Static shock victim This Human was a native of Mars who Gannet Brooks witnessed get struck by a high-voltage static shock and then die. ( ) Tarod IX survivor This woman survived the Romulan attack on Tarod IX and was treated by Doctor Phlox aboard the Enterprise. When Phlox used osmotic eels, the woman fainted. ( ) 23rd century SS Columbia personnel :See: [[sS Columbia personnel|SS ''Columbia personnel]].'' Starbase security officer This individual met Kirk and Spock in the mess hall of Frontier Starbase 17. When asked what the status was, he replied (rather obviously) , "They say there are incoming ships." before the Gorn broke into the room. ( }}) :It is unknown whether he lived or died; variations on gameplay allow for either. Redshirt with rifle When the Gorn lieutenant beamed aboard the Enterprise with Spock, he picked up this crewman by the neck and slammed him against the wall of the transporter room. Status unknown.( }}) Shuttle security officers These officers accompanied Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and McCoy to the Lymax planet when the shuttle landed there. At Kirk's command, they laid down their weapons to prove to the Lymax that they came in peace. These officers were never seen or heard from again, nor were their deaths recorded. ( }}) Supreme chairman thumb|The supreme chairman. The supreme chairman of the Federation Supreme Council presided over the preliminary hearing in which Captain James T. Kirk was charged with accepting a bribe from an illegal mining operation. ( ) Nurse A nurse was an assistant to cosmetic surgeon Dwayne Stiller in 2266. She told James T. Kirk that Stiller would see him when he came to visit his old friend. ( ) Libyan scholar This Libyan scholar was working at the Egypt-Israeli Museum in Alexandria, Earth in 2273 when Admiral James T. Kirk visited the city. When Kirk received a Starfleet emergency signal, the scholar asked him if everything was okay. ( ) McCoy's girlfriend This Human female was involved with Leonard McCoy during the mid-2260s, although the relationship was practically over by 2265, as she paid little attention to him. In late 2265, she contacted McCoy and invited him to a cocktail party on Alcatraz, but he emphatically declined with a "no, thank you, ma'am". ( }}) Cestus III colonists Many Humans died during the Cestus III Massacre, when the Gorn attacked the Cestus III Colony, in 2267. Among those was the wife of Commodore , the Starfleet commanding officer of the outpost on Cestus III. The couple were survived by their son David Travers. The parents of Elizabeth Sherwood were also killed in this attack. ( ; ; }}) Sanctuary planet survivalists These three humans lived on the planet in a camp with others, including a Tellarite, an Orion, a Gorn, and two Klingons. One Human had an eyepatch while the other two sported long beards. This band of survivalists lived outside the villages on the planet and once captured James T. Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy. ( }}) 24th century Kaferian Human This Human was a neighbor of Alan Manheim on Kaferia and was evacuated by DTI special agents Gariff Lucsly and Marion Dulmur. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Humans Unnamed